Yashida Sen X Akiza Izinski (ENG)
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: Since the end of the dark signers they are met with a mysterious psychic student who is starting at the academy. But there is some great evil approches and will they be ready for it only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Yashida POV

I looked down at the card of the Neo Domino City and I then looked up and it was all so real a crowded of people was filling the train stations I was quite stuck in all of the commotion I tried to get out of the train station with my bag full of my school stuff. I then tried to find my house where I was going to stay for this school year and my parent bought me a place to stay. when I came up to the place I awed in amazement at the size of the building that my parents bought I never knew you can get a building this big it had everything a duelling arena a studying area a gaming one as well if I was bored but it was massive it was like a mansion.

The next day i woke up in this mansion sized bed I wasn't even this tall and I got up brushed my teeth and got some breakfast and I then went and got changed also got my essential which is my notebook and a pencil maybe I need to bring my duel disk bu t I don't know. I then chose to grabbed it and headed out to the school which I had no idea where the school was it is called the duel academy but I have no idea where it is but I eventually found it I then went into the academy I then was seeing a lot of people inside the school not as many like the train station but still a decent size I was then looking for my classroom. when I was rushing into the school I then accidentally knocked over a small child his hair was blue and he had some sort of ponytail I then said sorry and he looked up at me and he was all furious and he looked like he wanted a fight and then someone else came she looked exactly like this kid but she had two sorts of ponytails and she said "Rua what are you doing?" he then pointed to me and said "he knocked me over Ruka!" and he then looked at me and I then said "look I said I am sorry." and then Ruka came over towards me and said "sorry about my brother for his behaviour he just lost a duel." and Rua said "don't tell him that!" he then pointed to me and then said "why don't we duel?" as he looks and smirks as he thinks he is going to win. And Ruka came towards Rua and said "don't embarrass yourself again." and he said to her sister "I am not going to lose to him." she then said "I haven't seen him around this school before." and he looked at me giving a judgmental look and said "he can't be that bad." and he then said to me "hey how about it new kid ?" and I smirked and I then pulled out my duel disk but it isn't a normal one it is one that requires me to attach it to both of my hand and he looked up and smirked and said "how are you doing to play -" I then floated and crossed my legs and then I immediately got out 5 cards without using my hand I was a psychic and then he stopped and stared. as so did many other people around me and I said "well is it going to be you first or me?" he then changed his face from a scared stare to determination.

Akiza POV

today was definitely something different but it still wasn't hard work for me it felt like it was too easy for me I then went outside and took a breath and I was looking out into the distance and thinking to myself about the time when I was so called the Black Rose Witch those weren't fun times for me being called those name and people treated me differently. I then heard a noise and smoke from the front of the school I came rushing over there just to see a duel it wasn't so special but I felt something that drawn me to this duel I then saw Rua dueling this person who was floating in the air and the cards were floating as well i thought to myself who is this person is he another psychic duelist just like me I then tried to go through the crowd and saw what was on the dueling field Rua had his Morphtronic deck but the other person had a deck that I haven't even seen before he was even using an interesting duel disk that I haven't even seen before it was very unusual.

Yashida POV

The life points went to zero and he fell literally because physic duelist make the duels real and it is scary. And Ruka came towards Rua and she then said: "Are you alright ?" And then that girl came down the stairs and came towards Ruka and then came towards me and said: "Are you a psychic dueler?" I then nodded and said, "yes and what is your name ?" She then looked to the ground and looked at me and said nervously "m-my name is Akiza and yours?" I then said "my name is yashida and is he going to be alright? I am sorry if I went a bit too far." And she the gone towards Rua and tended to his scraped knee.

After school I then went out and walked all alone and then I heard someone say "hey yashida!" and I looked behind and it was Akiza, Rua, Ruka and someone else who was wearing one of those tags that were for criminals but I didn't mind. They all then came towards me and then Rua came over and said: "hey I am sorry I had a go at you are we friends?" Sticking one hand out and looking down and I then shook it and said we can be friends. He then looked up and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

Yashida POV

After shaking his hand we then had a more proper introduction. "Hey I am Ruka and this is my twin brother Rua." And I smiled and said, "hi my name is yashida." And I thought to myself these two do look similar. And then I turned to the girl name Akiza with the other kid I came over and I waved my hand and she did and that other kid just stared at me he had dark blue hair with yellow stripes I then said: "Who is this ?" She then turned towards the kid and he said: "I am Yusei fudo." As he put his hand out and I then shook it and Rua came flying towards me and said: "I never seen those cards before what are they?" As he was staring in the pocket that had my deck and I then said to him "do you want to look at them?" He then nodded I then grabbed them out of my pocket and shown them he then snatched them out of my hand and then her sister knocked him on the head and she then said: "don't be rude give them back to him ?" And he gave me them I then grabbed them but a gust of wind blown the cards all around the field and I then used my psychic powers to collect them all in but one caught all of their eyes and I know what it was it. He then said, "Hey what is that one?" As he pointed to the card that was shown right in the front of the check and he said to me "i can't understand it, it isn't in a language that I know." as he said that I then felt a bit nauseous and then Akiza said, "Hey I heard of this card." And when she said that there was a yellow glow on my left arm and then Akiza said: "hey what is wrong with your hand?" I then began to be all sweaty and started sprinting all the way down to the entrance of the school and fled.

Akiza POV

I wonder what made him run I thought to myself and then Yusei said: "hey what's wrong?" I then said that there was something about him that is making me a bit worried I then explained that we need to find him because I sense something bad about to happen to him.

We went searching for him it was already dark so we couldn't see that much we split up and me and Ruka went one way and Yusei and Rua went another way. I was worried where would he be is keep on repeating in my head then Ruka looked at me and she then said: "I know why you are feeling concerned I feel the same as well it is like I know the reason why but I just can't put my finger on it." Then suddenly her arm lighten up and so did mine the marks of the signers lighten up and we also saw something in the sky it was a dark golden yellow and me and Ruka knew it was yashida.

Yashida POV

I had lost I had never lost before it seemed real and I couldn't stand the pain and I fainted. I then awoke in a huge building and no it is not my house it seems to be a different one because there is a pool on the outside and mine isn't that fancy. I then saw my stuff on the table I then got up and grabbed my stuff and I heard the door opening it was Akiza she saw me standing about to go and she said to wait. it was still dark so I kinda understand why she would not let me out but I don't even know how I get here I then said to her "what happened, why am I here?" She then told me that I was unconscious I then remember what happened I lost in a duel with a guy in a cloak I then looked for the good card and once I eventually found I then took a sigh of relief and then I looked at Akiza which was looking at me in a concerned way and said "what is going on why did your arm turn yellow?" And then I looked at my right arm and nothing was there and I said: "I can't say sorry." And I then looked to the floor and then I felt something touch my hand and it was Akiza. She then said, "then what was that card?" I then wondered what she meant I then remembered and I then said "Oh you mean this." as I shown her the card from my hand and she looked at it and looked at me and wondered. I saw her concern and she then said: "why did you run?" I then took a deep breath and explained why she then tried to think it through her head I saw her concentrating and she then tried to make out what I said "so you got this card in a pyramid and that you found this card inside the pyramid and a mysterious yellow eye was on your arm-" she then looked to me and said "and you gone there on a holiday ?" I then said, "yes it was when I was very young I was 5 when this happened."

Akiza POV

I was just trying to take this all in I then said: "hey it is ok I have got the same mark ." He then looked at me and I then shown him the place where my mark was and I also shown him a card that seems to be similar to his and said: "I am a singer just like you." He then looked at me and smiled like he understands what I was meaning. and then suddenly the door opens slightly and it was Rua and Ruka they thought they were being discreet but I waved my hand in a way on saying come in it is alright when they sat down next to yashida and they saw the card and they said to yashida when he was finally up he was in bad shape they really hurt him and I have no idea why but if it was anything like us I think he is being hunted like we were with the dark signers.

once he was finally up he was stumbling but I helped him get up we then went outside. we were talking for a while and then he looked at me in a way that made me felt nervous inside and he then showed me the arm that had the mysterious yellow light and it then shone a light and it looked like an eye but it had what it seems like a tail and he then said "this is 'the eye of ra' meaning it had good luck. and there are two others who had these symbols but one of them looked similar but it wasn't one had the 'eyes of horus' that gave you protection and the other one had something called 'Ankh' and that gives you life." after that he looked down and he looked like he was about to cry. I then said carefully "then what happened to them you said that they had them but what happened?". he then took a deep breath and said "well the people who I fought they had you know killed them. my brothers." then he started to cry he then put his hands I then tried to comfort him but he turn around trying to go inside the apartment but was stumbling trying to go into the place I felt sorry for him but I think it was best to give him some space.


	3. Chapter 3 DUEL !

Yashida POV A few days have past when I have told someone about this every time I come into the academy I go in like if I was a zombie so depressed and people in the academy notice this and they thought of nothing of it as usual in a normal academy. and every time I come into the academy I saw Akiza looking concerned and sometimes coming over to me but not talking and just looking concerned. but one day she did actually say something she was saying about coming over to my place to have some support and I looked down and Rua and Ruka nodded suggesting that they wanted to go as well I just sighed and nodded they were all so happy but suppressed it and Akiza then said "hey what did you and your brothers do that was fun and we can do that?" and I looked up in the sky and said "well dueling really we always fought to see who was the best as always." I thought to myself why am I saying this she makes me feel so calm and I was able to talk to her easier then anyone else. and she looked at me smiling and I smiled a little bit but not so big so that Rua or Ruka but only she can see it and she then said: "Ok why don't we have a duel?" then Rua and Ruka turned to see us two and i nodded and they applauded and Rua said "should we do it at my place." and I said "why not mine."

Once we were in my place they were amazed and they commented saying it was like I mansion just like what I said the first time I was here I then said "it has even got a duel stadium." they all looked up to me and stared in amazement. and they jumped in amazement I then said: "come on I show you where it is."

Akiza POV

I was surprised that he has got this and more even though he doesn't say what his parents do which was odd in my mind. when we were down there were a lot of ancient artefacts and there was a glass box where it held two what seemed to be duel disks but it was all broken and battered to pieces but one had a symbol similar to his mark and there was one of what seemed to be a cross but the top one had a loop it was engraved in the disk. and I turned around and he saw me looking at them and Rua and Ruka came over as well to see it. I then said "so are these your brothers duel disks." he just nodded and in my mind, I feel so sorry for him. but then he smirked which made me feel a bit happier and he said: "how about yous three against me?" I then looked at him a bit in a shock why would he want to verse again us three. then I turned to Rua and he seemed to be in pain but when his sister said if he was alright he nodded I just thought to myself if he is really alright. then he took us to the arena and he pressed a lever and it lifted us up into the back garden of this incredible mansion.

Then he said, "are you ready to duel I need to have 12000 lp though to be a little bit fair." I nodded in determination and so did Ruka but Rua looked a bit dazed like he was in a trance but he snapped out of it and give me and Ruka a thumbs up. then he held his hand up I didn't even notice he had a glove on and then suddenly a duel disk flew and attached to him and it was exactly the same as the ones from the artefacts in the case except this one had the same sign as the yellow glow on his arm and it lightens up and we all then said duel. we all picked out 5 cards and it was Yashida's turn first he put down a card that I haven't seen before and he said "this is the skilled white magician in attack mode. and I activate a spell card black pendant which will give my monster 500 Atk and my monster's effect activates when there is a spell on the field it will give me one token. and I place one card face down and end my turn." then it was Ruka's turn who put down sunlight unicorn then I saw yashida smirk and he activated his trap 'trap hole' and he explained that is there is a monster with 1000 or more atk then he destroys it and she looked agitated and she just put two cards face down and she activates swords of reviling light which disables his monster to attack for three turns and she ended her turn and it was Rua's turn.

it was almost over I had my rose dragon but yashida had still got 9000 lp and had three monsters he had two token and a electric virus and he said "monster effect activates which lets me control one dragon and I choose black rose dragon. and I have been waiting for the right time to summon this I sacrifice the three tokens and the the great and mighty winged dragon of ra and his effects means that all of the cards and effects cannot be activated and I pay tribute to him giving up my life point to only 2000 lp. and I use up the other 1000 lp to attack the cyber dragon go winged dragon of ra." and a beam of light was shooting at the cyber dragon and it is a massive blast I felt the place shook and I was a bit nervous about him attacking me I even shown how nervous I was because he got my dragon but the life points on the winged dragon of ra was at 8000 Atk and def points I couldn't beat that and the black rose dragon finished of Ruka and it was only me and he used the winged dragon of ra and I went flying to the rails and all of my lp were deplinished.

after all of that, I heard a cry from Ruka and I turned around and saw Rua was unconscious and there was a strange bright light and there was a mark on Rua and it was a strange mark that I couldn't make out but Ruka was holding him tightly bawling her eyes out and yashida said "we need to call the ambulance." and I heard Ruka crying and she is trying to say under all the crying "hang in there brother." 


	4. Chapter 4 I'm a signer!

Rua POV

H...Hello I said it was complete and utter darkness and then suddenly I landed in a desert I stood up and looked around there isn't anything but sand and the clear bright sun I then gone up the hill of sand and I had found pyramids and there is three of them far away I thought to myself where am i.

Then suddenly I went inside to one of the pyramids and then I saw two mysterious figures that were inside the pyramid. I made sure that no one saw me but then the mysterious figures went into a hallway I followed them they were talking something about relics and then I saw one of the figures had a mark on his arm it was on his left arm and the other one had one on his back it looked like a ankh like yashida told us when he was explaining that his-. I then remembered that his brothers had those marks.

Once they stopped I looked at the scenery without them knowing I saw many treasures and I then saw them looking at the tablet and there was three of them I tried to look at the images and there was one of them that had the exact card as yashida's I am wondering what are his brothers doing in this pyramid ?

Akiza POV

We are all waiting in the hospital for the doctors to come out but they are in the patient's wing for along time. I looked to the left who was Ruka still crying her eyes out and I tried to comfort her I put my left hand around her and trying to reassure that he is ok. I then looked straight ahead and yashida is just leaning on the wall looking intensively in the patient's wing. I wander what has gotten him so focused and then the doctor came out and he said "he is stable for now but I don't know if he will wake up he is still in a coma but there is a strange mark on his arm it looks like an eye and at that point yashida looked up to the doctor and I turned around and looked at him he looked like he was surprised. It looks like Rua has got his wish on being a signed but what is yashida's signers about what is his purpose? Then I heard we can go into the room and we all did and then we saw Rua strapped to machine and a respirator and his dueling deck is near by him then suddenly when the doctor left there I was a flash and his deck shone and there was a card that appeared on the top of the deck and yashida looked at what it was he then placed it so that it is visible for me and Ruka to see it was written in the same language as his card so we couldn't make out what it was.

Yashida POV

It was slipher the sky dragon and of course, that didn't know it so I then picked it up and said: "this is slipher the sky dragon another one of the three gods of Egypt.". Akiza looked at it in disbelief and Ruka just looked to her brother and she just bawled out crying again. I then walked up to her and said "don't worry he is just sleeping.", I then pulled up my sleeve that has the mark and I then put my hand on his head and it then started to shine he then started to move and he the open his eyes a little bit and his sister immediately started on hugging him and said: "oh I am so glad that your alive!" And his brother tried to make out where he was he looked around and then looked back at her sister and said where am I and she said with a smile to her face "you are at the hospital." He then looked up to me and said: "I saw your brothers in the vision." I then knelt and said, "and you have been chosen to held a mark of the ancient signers and have this card." As I shown him Slifer the sky dragon card and he then looked at it and looked at his arm and I could see that he was in pain and it became clear he had the sign on his left hand he had 'the eye of Horus' and he then put his hand on his head and he squinched his eyes in pain he then said " I remember that we had a duel and I lost again." As he slowly went down into the bed again and he said how did he do I then said that he had done well. Then the doctor came in and insisted that we all leave so he can rest so we all came out and he then closed the door behind him and we headed out as I looked down Ruka was still crying she wanted to be with her brother and I said that we should be back at my house it is closer from here.

We then went into the house and I placed Ruka in one of the guest beds and Akiza was looking through the door having her left hand up leaning against the door I was wondering what she was thinking then we headed out and closed the door and we went into the living room it was big wherever we go and we sat down she then said "how did Rua have these visions?" I then shrugged and said he had must of been chosen by the gods. She then looked down and looked so concerned of Rua and I came over and put my hand around her shoulder and said look it is fine Rua is absolutely ok in the hospital how about you go and get some sleep and we could go and see Rua tomorrow. She then looked to me and nodded confidently and she then about to head out of the door but then she said that she wanted to stay here and I didn't mind so I said you can sleep in one of the guest rooms near Ruka I then shown her where it was and and then sat down and looked at me and said night I then responded back night I then went to my room and I prepared to go to sleep and I heard a knocking on the door I opened it and it was Akiza wearing pyjamas and she then looked nervous and she then said c-can I go into bed with you? And she looked down I then just mentioned her to come in and she then went to the bed and commented on how big it is and I went into the bed next to her and we both said night. 


	5. Chapter 5 Where's Rua? Part 1

Yashida POV

It was the next morning and I when I awoke I felt a hand on the side of my body it was Akiza I notice she was cuddling me like a teddy bear I didn't want this to end but we were supposed to go to and check up on Rua. so I gently grabbed her hand and put it on her side and I stood up and silently walked out of the bedroom I then went to make breakfast so I for some eggs and bacon and I was cooking them I then heard a noise and it was Ruka walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. When she was walking in looking like a zombie she looked up to me and said: "what is for breakfast?" I then knelt down and said "well I am having eggs and bacon. What would you like for breakfast?" And she looked to me and smiled and said: "I would like pancakes with syrup." And I smiled and after I made mine I then went to start on making pancakes as Ruka sat down she was wondering where was Akiza I then replied she might still be in bed I will wake her up soon ok. She then looked down to the table as I was walking back to the kitchen and prepared for the pancakes.

Akiza POV

I was awoken by a beautiful smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs my belly rumbled at the thought of it I then looked at where I was and I wondered to myself why was I here I put my hands to my face in an embarrassment I was so uncomfortable now I remembered waking up in the middle of the night and was close to yashida I think he notice that I done that and I was wondering on what he will say so I got up.

I went to the door and I opened it and when I went to the kitchen I saw yashida and went up to him and he then looked at me and I studdered the words h-hello and he said: "hi what would you want for breakfast?" I just said cereal he looked surprised but just shrugged and just got the two plates that had his and Ruka. As I sat down to Ruka he then went to get mine as he went to get his I then turned to Ruka and said: "how is the pancakes?" She then turned to me and said: "It is wonderful." I then made sure she has calmed down from the incident that happened yesterday she was saying when would we see him I then said we would go down as soon as we have finished breakfast. She then took a deep breath and then had the rest of the breakfast. As Ruka kept on eating I then saw yashida got me a bowl of cereal and I said thanks he then sat down and we had our breakfast.

Rua POV

I woke up realising that I was still in the hospital I then turned towards the deck of cards that had the God card I had a look at it again and when I had a look at the god card I thought to myself it isn't a tech class card and I looked at my other card that I thought was in the vision that Ruka had.

Then when I was looking at them I heard a knocking it was the nurse saying that Ruka was here I was so pleased I then went out of the hospital bed and grabbed my deck and tried to walk to the door and the nurses helped.

I then went to see where she was I then saw them it was Ruka Akiza and yashida they all looked a bit odd but I didn't really care at least I saw them and I was happy to see them. Ruka came up to me and said: "how are you, Rua?" And I responded that I was fine just tired and ready to eat. Then yashida said why don't we go to my place and have a snack and I nodded and we then went to his place.

Then they all stopped before we were there and yashida needed to get something so we went into the store but he said why don't we go down there as he pointed in the alleyway I was suspicious and we all then went down there then I saw I sign on yashida's back it shined and it looked to be like a beetle with wings then suddenly he changed into a clocked man and Akiza and Ruka changed into two strangers and grabbed me and put something over my face.

I then woke up in what seems to be a warehouse and there was two people one had a mask of a Jackal and the other one had a mask of a normal person but had a very tall hat I then demanded where was I they didn't say anything then there was another person came out of the shadows and he had a scar on one eye short hair and he said "how did a child got a god card?" As he got it out of my deck and waving it about and I said it isn't for yous who are you anyway. And he said that he was from the underworld and he then bowed and said my name is Masud a person born from the underworld being cased away from the gods. As he turned away I then said why you need the cards for and he said to take avenges to the gods.

Yashida POV

As we went to the hospital I saw Ruka walking with joy skipping and when I looked at Akiza she looked back smiling but then looked back still looking concerned I then said: "don't worry Rua will be fine."

Once we were there we headed to reception and the receptionist looked at us and looked a bit confused and Ruka said: "hey we are here for my brother Rua." And she then said in confusion and said you were here early this morning ready to take Rua out then we all looked at each other I then said so Rua left and she nodded and we all rushed out and I said I look this way as I pointed into the crowd and Akiza said that she would look up at the stores with Ruka we then ran the ways we said I thought to myself where is Rua and then I feeling that the people who attacked me was the ones who took Rua. Then suddenly my right arm was resignating and it was the eye shining so I know somthing is happening to Rua I am feeling it inside.

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6 Where's Rua? Part 2

Akiza POV

I was wondering where is he I have been searching around and trying to tell people have you seen this person with a picture but as soon as everyone saw me they discriminate me so I just tried to do it without help and when I looked down at Ruka I saw worry in her eyes she was about to cry again so I knelt down and and I wiped her tears and said that we would find him soon Ruka don't worry but she was still crying so we just sat and I tried to relax Ruka then I saw a van it was black and had no number plate but there was a feeling that Rua was in there then I saw the back door open and I saw a glimpse of what was in it there were people in mask and I focused in a bit more and I saw a child and it was Ruka so I stood up and ran with holding Ruka hand and it went too fast so I summoned black rose dragon and got on it with Ruka and we then tried to catch up to the van I then got my phone and called yashida that we found Rua.

They then went into an abandoned building and we then just landed and we then tried to get down there undetected once we were in we saw the people who took Rua they were putting him in a chair and chanting some sort of ritual and then not only theirs but mine and Ruka marks just shone and it started to dig into my skin and so I was trying to suppress the pain but Ruka was about to blow so I put my hand around her mouth but she let out a squeak and it made them turn and so we then tried to get out of there and we bumped into a person...

Yashida POV

I just had a call from Akiza and what was going through my mind was don't get yourself into trouble then I saw my arm shine and it was screeching in pain then my card was shining and it shown me where to go and so I summoned the winged dragon of Ra and a lot of people moved out of the way and was in awe and shock and I then went onto the god and he shown me the way to go.

Then when we were there I saw a lot more people surrounded this abandoned building and I known that this is where they were so I said to put me down and he did and then I went down the hill trying to be silent I went into a hall and there was no one there but a door on the right and the left I then went to the one to the left I then peeked in and I saw it was Akiza and Ruka tied up but there was two guard but I couldn't see their faces they were hiding in a cloak but something tells me I know them from somewhere. Then I went to the right and I saw Rua with another kid it was a girl who had the Ankh symbol on the front of her head. Then I saw them turning I wasn't seen luckily but I had to get out of there and I went to the end of the hall and tried to go another way into the area and I then saw all for it then in the hall and they then went outside to do something and they left their posts a perfect time for me to go and rescue them I went for Akiza and Ruka which they were tired to chairs and I went to then and they seemed to be unconscious and I tried to wake them up and when they saw me they were please and I cut them free and they both hugged me I then said"I know where your brother is staying so here and I will get him ok?" They both nodded I then went to Rua and I cut him free and I looked at the girl she seemed to be extremely tired and weak I couldn't just leave her here I then cut her loose and put both of them on my shoulders and caused them to the next room. And when they saw me with Rua and the girl they were happy and i said"we should get out of here now." Ruka and Akiza both nodded i then said to Akiza can you carry her I can't carry both aft the same time she nodded and grabbed her.

We then went outside I then spawned in the winged dragon of Ra and she summoned her dragon and then we escaped but i heated an alarm going off and has spotlights directed at us and we tried out best to avoid the light but it was no use but by the time that they stopped us we were far away.

Akiza POV

Once we were back at his place we closed the curtains and tried it best to hide from then I then placed three girl on the sofa and I then went to yashida where he's put Rua into one of the guests beds and then we sat down with Ruka and yashida looked to me and said "who were they what did they have on them !?" As he stared at me as serious as he can be and I said they had mask of animals as he then turned to face the table I then said "who were they were these the people who killed your brothers?" He then nodded and said "they are a group of people who tried to hunt down the people who prevented the darkness to fully reveal itself and some uses the godly powers that we have to do bad." I then looked down and was wandering what did they want with that girl as I looked to her looking like she was tossing and turning in pain. I then went to her and tried to calm her down.


	7. Chapter 7 hey my name is Saafiyya al-Syl

Yashida POV

It was the next day and it was early in the morning and I got out of bed and when I went out to the main hall and into the lounge and I saw Akiza had her head down so I known that she was asleep so I went to her and I sat next to her and I put my hand around her shoulder trying to wake her up slowly and it worked and she started blinking and looking around the room and apologised that she was asleep I didn't know why she said that but then I went into the room that Rua was sleeping and he was still asleep so I just went back out and I saw Akiza waking Ruka up and I then went to see the mysterious girl and I then gently was trying to wake her up and she then did and was scared and she didn't know where she was and she cornered herself on the sofa and she looked at me and was crying then Akiza came over and crouched with me and I then said "it is ok we aren't here to hurt you." She still looked in shock Akiza then said should we get some breakfast and she tilted her head with I tear still in her eye and then she shuffled and nodded

Akiza POV

When yashida was preparing breakfast I then went to wake up Rua but when I went in he was tossing and turning and then I went to him and tried to wake up which I did in the end but he seemed to sweat and he was hyperventilating and then looked at me and calmed down a bit then I was saying "what was the matter?" He then respond "I just had a bad dream." And then he got up and went to the door and opened it.

Once we were in the kitchen he saw yashida he came up to him and gave him a high five and said thanks for rescuing me and he smiled and said yeah it was nothing. Then we went into the dining room duelling and we then met Ruka and the girl and he then looked at Ruka and smiled and came over and said I am so glad you are alright then Ruka rolled her eyes and said I should be the one to say that then he looked at the girl and he said who is she and Ruka said another one who was kidnapped and yashida reduced her and he then turned back to her and stuck his hand out and proudly said hi my name is Rua and she only looked up and back down at the table and Ruka said to Rua "sit down she must be not wanting to talk right now considering that she is in an entirely new place." He then looked at his sister and nodded sitting back down quietly.

Once yashida made breakfast we all sat down and we all had our breakfast in silence it was in a very awkward we never had our breakfast in silence. Then we got up and clean the plates as Ruka, Rua and the girl to try and talk to each other whilst we are in the kitchen and when we were in the kitchen I then looked to him whilst he was cleaning the dishes and I said to him "hey thanks for rescuing us." He then turned to me and smiling.

Once we were in the other room we were hearing Rua and Ruka trying to talk to the girl I then made a suggestion of me and her going out on a shopping trip and he then looked disgusted at the idea and he then said: "I will stay back and let yous two do it." And I rolled my eyes and imagine that he would say that. I then opened the door that Ruka, Rua and the girl was in and I then said: "hey, why don't we go shopping?" Then Ruka apprised up but not Rua and the girl had shown no emotion and I knelt down and she looked at me the same way as before and I then said: "cmon why don't we go?" And extending my hand she then looked at it and grabbed it and as we were going Ruka was so happy as well I then looked at Rua as bored as ever.

Yashida POV

I looked at the girls going out and then I looked at Rua and I then said why don't we go and duel but this time without my god card and yours and he turned around and nodded in excitement.

Whilst we were duelling I learned a lot about his tactics as we were dueling he also made a few times when he had his god cards out and sometimes he was used to the pain. I was very proud of him getting used to it. After a few duels, we had a drink and had a rest now and again then.

Akiza POV

As what the boys are doing I have no idea I thought to myself I then looked down to the girls Ruka was so happy but the girl was so close to me she was nearly trying to trip me over I then said to Ruka to slow down I then crouched and said to the girl "hey are you ok can you talk?" She then looked at me and nodded which is good but I haven't even seen her talk but then she motioned me to come closer so that she can whisper and she then said: "I am just nervous on talking to people." I was then stood up and said should we get you some new clothes and she looked up to me and said in a low voice "yes.".

As we were going to shop by shop she then wanted to talk to me again so I then crouched down and she then said: "m-my name is Saffiyya."I then looked at her and she looked like she hadn't of said that and I then picked her up and put her on my shoulders and said: "nice to meet you my name is Akiza.". 


	8. Chapter 8 A ritual ?

Akiza POV

I was so glad that now I know her name as we were walking Ruka saw some clothes that she wanted and we then went into the store to look and it was fun me, Ruka and Saafiyya were having fun and that was all that mattered but when I turned to the window to the outside I saw a cloaked man again my fears made me to drop the clothes that I grabbed on the shelf and both of them looked up and I then said without everyone to worry "let's go out if this store ok." And both of them looked at each other and was confused I then grabbed their hands and brought them close and said: "there was a person who was the same person who kidnapped us on that night we need to leave now!" And we then headed out.

We were walking at a fast pace when I saw that person holding Ruka and Saafiyya's hand tightly and we started jogging our way back to yashida's house but we were followed and then I looked forward I then saw two people attempting to block us I then thought to my self I can't let them back to yashida's house to I turned into an alleyway and the three then confronted us with Ruka and Saafiyya behind me scared and I shouted at them "what do you want !?" Then they stopped and revealed themselves and they all said that they need us for the ritual. Then we all looked scared and said "what is the ritual for. What is the point of it?!" They then explained it was to release an ancient beast that is locked to the world and they need people to sacrifice and cards too and they all looked to my duel disk and then I said: "Well do you want a duel?" They all laughed and said why it was because I was a girl I felt offended and then got the duel disk prepared and the duel disk was starting to spin and then all three of them had their duel disk spinning but theirs was the same as yashida's. If I win will you leave us alone. They laughed and nodded and they said if we win we will take yous without any problems do we have a deal then they looked to me and so did the kids I then said: "It is a deal." Then Ruka come in front and said let me duel aswell then there was another one of the mysterious person coming from the group so it was a two on two duel.

Yashida's POV

The girls are taking a long time Rua said to me I then said well it has been a long time anyway should we go and get stuff for tea. And Rua moaned but eventually went with me.

We then went from one shop to another finding what should we have for tea and when I turned around I saw the look on Rua's face it looked like it was bored.

Then I heard a noise it was coming from an alleyway. When I looked at what the commotion was I saw Akiza and Ruka with the people from the abandoned place I then went up to them but was stopped by a force field then it suddenly appeared a yellow force field and the people laughed and turned around then I said: "what do you want with them!?" Then they looked and stared at my arm and said: "well we want all of the ancient signers including that girl." As he pointed to the girl that hid behind Akiza. I then turned to try and find something to smash in I couldn't use the winged dragon of Ra in a small alleyway so I tried to fin a chair or a plank of wood anything that I can find to break in. Then Ruka looked to me and said to use the winged dragon of Ra but then I explained it would be dangerous and all we can do is wait until this battle is finished but then I looked at Ruka and she was in a trance then looked at Rua and the same thing was happening to him I was wandering what was happening.

Ruka POV

There was a flash of light then I was in the spirit world again I then looked around it was all deserted it was a town then I looked around then I saw kurribon and she looked scared she then fell into my arms and I then turned around and it was a monster of some sort it was very distorted I then tried to run away from the monsters I then looked to the left of me and I saw Rua running from the same sort of monsters and so I shouted Rua and then he turned to see me and he then turned and saw me and we then tried to come closer but then I saw regulus he went over me and there was a flash and I can't see anything then once it was dispersed I then saw regulus and Rua we all came together and Rua didn't know where he was and I said we are in the spirit world and he looked surprised and looked around and try to believe to himself that this was just a dream then I tried to calm Rua down then regulus said we should go to the fairy dragon she will explain on what has happened to the spirit world. I nodded and we went to the place.

Once we were there me and Rua saw a lot of different monsters they injured and in pain, I have no clue why this is happening here then I looked over to where regulus was I then saw the ancient fairy dragon and Rua looked and was surprised and the dragon said to both of us "we need your help."... 


	9. Chapter 9 Spirit World

Rua POV Everything is still in a daze how did I get here and stuff but right now I should help my sister then Ruka said: "what is happened to this world?" Then ancient fairy dragon said, "another dark force is clouding this world into darkness and this time it is to make a beast that is even greater than the crimson dragon and in turn us." Then the monsters came out of nowhere and tried to attack...

Yashida POV

We are at the hospital after we defeated the mysterious people and we fled with Rua and Ruka on our back because they fainted for unknown reasons and we also run with Saafiyya but Ruka and Rua were unconscious from the duel so me and Akiza went to the hospital so that they will know why that has happened. Then I heard Akiza say "not again." So I known that this happened before but why.

Once we were there they were straight into the patient's wing and me and Akiza sat down and we had a breather I then looked to her and said: "what did you mean by 'not again'?" She then looked at me realising that she hasn't told me about it and she explained that in the tournament this exact same thing had happened but Rua was the only one who fainted not both of them." Then she looked down and said, "but I think it happened even before the tournament it was when they were very young when they were in the hospital they weren't conscious until one month then both miraculously recovered." Then I thought how were they unconscious for that long I then stared at the patient's wing and I thought to me that I hope that they would recover soon then I looked down it was Saafiyya looking so nervous and holding on my shirt very tightly I then said "it is alright they have gone for now." And then I was wondering if they were the disciples then where is the leader I was wondering if something big is about to happen. Then I saw the doctor and said that they will have to be under observation so then we headed outside with Saafiyya and we were having a stroll it was very awkward but then we went and sat down on a bench and I then I looked at Akiza and I felt a problem to speak but then I said "hey akiza?" Then she turned to me and I felt nauseous to say the next words I then blushed and said: "hey this might be out of the blue but do you like me?" Then she blushed aswell and said: "yes I like you as a friend." And I then said, "no not like that I mean as a mutual liking." Then she understood on what I meant but Saafiyya looked confused and she was struggling with her words as well she had her hand on her face and blushed and said: "I never known you felt that way about me." Then Saafiyya realise on what we were doing and was pretending to vomit when she heard this.

Ruka POV We barely made it out of there with Rua, Regulus, and fairy dragon but as for everyone else was captured so then I said: "Is there anything we could do?" Then she said, "the only way on defeating them is by heading back to the real world and getting this card." As it appeared it was showing a massive blue beast and then suddenly we were transported to the real world and fairy dragon said good luck as it all went dark I then awoke in a hospital and Rua was still in the bad dream so I tried to wake him up which I did successfully and then we were wandering on what that specific card was which we didn't know but we were pondering for hours but then it realised Rua said "maybe the girl has that card?" Then I turn to Rua as he looked confident and proud whilst saying it. I didn't really believe him because we haven't seen any sort of mark similar to his or yashida. Or maybe we haven't seen it yet but if we can see it then it would make sense that she would have this card.

Yashida POV It is the next day and I hope they are alright that on there own so we got up and we were just waiting for and Akiza was knocking and seeing if she was coming out there was nothing so then I went in and I saw her hand covering her face and then I said what is wrong as she turned I saw a glow coming from her I then saw her back has the symbol of the Ankh she was then nervous on what I would say then I put my right hand out and shown her the eye it was shining the same amount of light as hers and I was wandering what is causing it but I'm guessing it was just a random show of some sort it always does this without warning it is really annoying. Then Akiza went into the room and saw the bright light it was blinding her and she was worried just in case Rua or Ruka was captured but I calmed her down and said: "It wasn't anything bad it just does this randomly."

Then when we were outside going towards the hospital again my arm did start to hurt abit but not much then once we were in we went straight to the patients wing without telling the receptionist just in case we miss them if they were kidnapped then we opened the door and Rua and Ruka was smiling and coming towards me and I got right tackled down to the ground it was that powerful and then I said "yous two seem to be alright then." They then nodded and said "we have somthing to tell you and her." And they looked at her. 


	10. Chapter 10 Obelisk the tormentor

Akiza POV

What does Rua mean what does he have to say I thought then he explains that in order to win this we need to have all three cards the one that yashida had the one that I have and the one that apparently Saafiyya has but she hasn't said she had the card then I asked what sort of card and he didn't seem to know the other one but he did remember his and yashida's dragon there but there was another monster and it was big but not as big as the rest of the god cards and it is blue. Then yashida's eyes looked surprised as if he knows it and he said: "it is called 'Obelisk the Tormentor' it is one of the three Egyptian god cards." Then Rua looked super psyched and went to Saafiyya and said: "hey do you have that God card?" And she went behind me scared of him and I then said: "I think it is better not to scare her." And Ruka nodded her head aswell and she came over and said "sorry about my brother he is annoying isn't he?" And I turned to Saafiyya and she smirked and nodded. Her brother then said, "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He then looked down and then she came towards him and held his hands and whispered to him saying something and he then was happy again me, Ruka and yashida was confused on why he just changed emotions so quickly.

Then when we went outside to the apartment I was walking up to Rua and told him what was Saafiyya saying and he looked up to me and said she has the card but unfortunately it was at the abandoned place.

Yashida POV I heard what Rua said and I thought to myself it is morning so we could go and see if it is there I mean once we were out of there the dragon did have an impact on the building leaving almost everything in ruins so I suggested that me and Akiza will go and find the Egyptian god card and Rua, Ruka and Saafiyya can stay in the apartment just incase and they all nodded and Saafiyya then whispered something in my ear she said "do not let the evil people get the god cards." And I was wondering why thought but she had been in their grasps for goodness knows how long so I believe what she said and said to Akiza to go over to the apartment and then meet up at the abandoned building and she nodded and we then headed out.

Once I was there I saw a dragon it was the black rose dragon so what I only thought in my mind was Akiza I don't know why but still anyway she then landed and she de summoned the monster and crouched with me and then I saw that there was no one there so we can head out.

So when we were heading out to find the god card and if we can't find it then we need to know where the clocked people is because I believe that they will use that card for evil or even worse make it a sacrifice. So when we were there we were searching up and down for that card and most of the building was burned and unstable and most of the stuff that was in here is burned but I don't think that the god card will be burned. Then Akiza came over to me and said: "have you found it?" And I shook my head and she looked a bit down and I came to her and wondered what was the matter and she then said: "I want to find the card Saafiyya said that they shouldn't have it." And I thought the exact same thing so we need to find out where they are. So we then headed out back to the apartment and we tried to figure out where they would be even though we don't even know where to start and I thought we had to start somewhere so I went on the web and finding about all the gods and people who were trying to use them and there was a little bit of information that I can find but then I then blacked out.

Akiza POV

I heard a thud and I then rushed into the study room then I saw yashida fainted I then got him and tried to carry him onto the sofa then Rua, Ruka and Saafiyya looked at what happened and they all said what happened and then Saafiyya the felt tired and she yawned and she then when into a sleep but Rua caught her and shouted me to come over I have no idea what has happened but then they both have their symbols shining and when I went to the window I saw a person who had somthing shining on his back and then i then went downstairs but before I went downstairs I said to Ruka, Rua and Saafiyya to stay here.

Then when I went downstairs and outside trying to find where this person is and he went running down to a populated space and then I lost him but then I tried to see where he is and I couldn't find him but then I saw a monster come out and it was from a huge to oh card and it made people scared and run away and once the people were dispersed I then saw his mark from the smoke and then I then demanded why he was running and he then laughed and explained that if you want yashida and Saafiyya then you should duel with me. Then I was worried on what did he do to yashida and Saafiyya I need to take his word and do as he say. What is this feeling that I have for yashida I feel so sad but I don't know why I am tearing up. 


	11. Chapter 11 Brother

Yashida POV

All I can see is darkness but then I saw me flying over to Egypt and it's wanders all I was thinking is what am I doing here it doesn't seem like the modern Egypt as I look more into the city as I quickly go by it looked a bit old fashioned and then I landed somewhere near the pyramids I then looked around and I then looked around the place but there is only a crowd of people that were selling stuff and then I saw someone with the same signers as me and I had the eye of Ra so I thought to myself is this the one before me I then followed him then I saw him go into a place where he was met by other people but what I thought it was the other signers and it was but there was a four of them and when I looked closely it had a sign of a beetle with wings but that symbol was on the evil person when I was rescuing Akiza and the others what is this vision telling me.

Rua POV

I am feeling restless wondering what has happened to Saafiyya and yashida and where is Akiza it all happened so quick that I don't even know what to do then I went into the other room where Ruka is dealing with yashida and Saafiyya then I rushed over and started helping Ruka with yashida and Saafiyya then I heard a voice it was saying something in a different language it was coming from my cards then suddenly I felt a bit tired and fallen asleep.

Akiza POV

What does he mean by another one has gone to see the truth and I saw my sign going in a bright flare as my opinion is still full and his is 2000 lp then I saw him swap out his two hi to oh cards for the Egyptian god card and then I suddenly heard ruka shouting "RUA!" But I was wondering how can I hear that then I looked at my signers mark and I can hear Rua's voice from my arm. As I see the third Egyptian god card summoning all I wanted to do is finish this now.

Yashida POV

Then it all makes sense he want to use the Egyptian god cards to make a new world for the gods and then I saw Rua and Saafiyya spawn in next to me then they were wondering where they were then I tried to keep them quiet for now as someone turn to see no one and returned to talking I then questioned why are they here then they just have no idea then I looked back and I then saw one of them saying that this is a great idea but the other three disagree severely and the three walked out but then I tried to hide before we are seen then I went back to the place where there was only one person saying "they are all talking nonsense I know what I want to do but why don't the other. But j will show them all I need is the three Egyptian God cards and I know where they are they are with my brothers so I need some way to get them and I need a hideout." As I look at him looking on the map. I was wondering where he would be going.

Once he left we then went to the place where the map was and we saw Japan and I looked up and saw all the different bases that were located in Japan and nowhere else then I heard a voice it was the voice of Ra and he then explained that I need to defeat them I asked Ra why and he explained that if you don't then the evil will spread to the world and no one will be safe. and then I saw a flash and suddenly I was back in a room at my apartment and once I looked around I saw Ruka crying and I went to her and said: "Why are you crying Ruka?" And she turned towards me and then looked and through the tears, she smiled and hugged me and to me, I have no idea what was going on. Then Rua awoken and then Saafiyya.

Akiza POV

Once I had defeated him I rushed towards him and I grabbed him a and demanded to know where their hideout is and he was trying to escape but he didn't succeed and then the surrounding area was in smoke and he then just disappeared then I looked around trying to find them then I heard a sound saying Akiza and I saw it was yashida and I was so pleased that he was alright and coming towards me my heart was so warm inside and as soon as he hugged me I felt so safe and protected. Then he said, "are you ok what happened?" The I said that there was a person who made you to see the truth then he looked at me weirdly but then he explained that he knows where they are going to be then we went into the apartment.

Once we were in there we then sat down and he tried to remember where the secret bases were and we then went to have a relax it was night and all of the kids had slept and then it was just me and yashida were awake and we were just talking about the evil people but then once we finished I then looked at him and he looked to me and he then said "hey once we have finished this adventure should we go out on a date?" As he looked blushed and braced for my answer and to be honest I don't know what to say to this so all I did was cuddle up to him.


	12. Chapter 12 A Date ? Part 1

yashida POV

I was wondering if she would of said yes why did she avoid the question. I was asleep when I was thinking of this then I was awoken by Akiza and she was smiling and I was blushing like mad because I was nervous on what to say then she smirked and said: "hey how are you?" As she was on the sofa curled up to me and I was just looking up trying not to look like I was blushing but it failed she looked more closely to my face and she laughed and said: "are you blushing?" I then tensed and said um no and she laughed and then Ruka, Rua and Saafiyya was coming into the room and the Akiza tense and being as far away from me because she didn't want them to know that we are liking each other. Then Rua was moaning and demanding that he wanted breakfast and so I was going to go up and make the breakfast for us but then I got interrupted by Akiza she then said: "I will do it you can rest." I didn't want to do that but she insisted and to be honest I was tired from me passing out of the blue yesterday then I stood up and just walked outside and I was looking at this place and I was wandering how have no one escaped from here.

Rua POV

I am wondering what is the problem with yashida and Akiza as I was sitting now then I was interrupted by Saafiyya and when I turned to face her my face look if almost if I was annoyed because I thought it was my sister annoying me and she nervously backed up but I didn't know if it was Saafiyya and I apologised she then said "h-hey do you want to go outside?" I then looked confused but I think it would be polite for me to do so otherwise she might think that I am going to be a mean person "yes I would like to." She then looked at me smiling and she then stood and ran towards Ruka probably to say that we are going out. But then why did Saafiyya and Ruka looked at me and smirked like they were plotting something. I then just shrugged it off and thought it was a girl thing to socialise but still, it is weird that they are doing that.

Once we finished breakfast we went outside we went to walk around and go and play stuff when we were in the market there was a lot of people here but I was a bit cautious because I don't know if there is another person who might take us away but then Saafiyya touched my shoulder and said "hey relax" but then I just it when I looked back at her I felt something happening in my heart it is a warm feeling. And then she motioned me to go with her to an alleyway oh nothing suspicious at all I thought to myself. And then once we were in the alleyway she then said: "u-um I don't know h-ow to say this but I always f-felt something between us when we met once we were out of that abandoned building." I was a bit confused but understanding and she looked nervous and about to be unconscious of embarrassment but then I went towards her and held her hand and said that I understood what she meant I mean I felt the same thing between us and she looked up all blushed up and I looked in her eye and I said that I loved her and he looked happy and she hugged me and I felt warm and contented like my adventure is at an end but it isn't though because we still need to finish this but still I am still happy that she had said this.

Ruka POV

I hope they enjoy their time whilst I was sitting down just imagining my brothers happienies with Saafiyya oh it has me all tingly then I looked over and saw yashida lying on the sofa looking up at the ceiling and Akiza was looking nervous and was walking towards the sofa that was where I was and I was thinking are they in love as well do I have to do something to this relationship as well as she sat down I then walked towards her carefully and she suddenly said "hey I know that you have helped Rua with Saafiyya could you help me with yashida." I then just didn't say anything just nodded and got to work on being some sort of counsellor and I was listening to what she said she said: "Well I know that I like him but I don't know what to say to him do you have any advice?" I never had grown ups ask me for advice so I don't know but I have to try to help her.

Yashida POV

I am just thinking about all of this why did it happen I mean why did this evil spread from there to here but then I saw Akiza coming towards me and surprisingly Ruka was in front of her instead of being behind her and she looked nervous and was fiddling with her hands in nervousness I then went from being lying down to sitting down and Akiza had sit next to me and we faced each other and Ruka was whispering something to her ear and she then looked to me and said "hey umm I know we have been close together but do you want to go out on a date?" As she and Ruka waited for a response and she did look nervous but then I just smiled and nodded and she was so pleased she jumped into the air in delight and so did Ruka. 


	13. Chapter 13 A Date ? Part 2

Yashida POV

Today was the day we discussed about doing the date today instead of yesterday because it was too late but now today can be a whole day without any disturbance from the evil signers hopefully. I was waiting for Akiza and it was for so long I thought she wasn't coming and I was wearing very smart clothes. Once I saw Akiza she looked beautiful she wore a beautiful crimson rose dress and she had a rose in her hair of course for her like of roses. She looked embarrassed still but when she was close enough for me to whisper I said that I am nervous as well and she just laughed nervously. I didn't think it was going to be funny I thought and when I looked down I saw Rua with Saafiyya and they looked nervous I was thinking to myself are they on a date as well.

Once we were parting ways for the day as me and Akiza went to the shops and stuff they are going to the arcade and stuff once we were away Akiza went into store by store looking at all of the fashion I wasn't really into that but I tried to look interested but in reality I was in my own little world then she was wondering on what should she wear for tonight's tea I then looked at what she was deciding on. On the left, it was a black plain dress and on the right, it was a dress with different shades of red with glitter on the side of them she looked at me for advice for it I just shrugged and she looked mad but then I was joking and suggested the right dress.

Rua POV

I just pretended to be cool when I was around Saafiyya but in my mind I am nervous I didn't know what to say when we were in the arcade she was looking at all of the toys and games she looked so happy and so was I we were playing games and having fun whilst we were in there. And once we had enough of playing in the arcade we went to Yusei fudo to see what he was doing.

Once we were there we Yusei with Jack and Crow and they all greeted me but then when they saw Saafiyya they all question who is that I explain the story that we had and that we were on a date and crow said aww and Jack said then why are you here and I then explained about the duel skating how Yusei fudo made one and said to Yusei fudo about making one for Safiyya and Yusei had no problem with that. We then went to work, yes to work me and Yusei I was going to grab part for him as for Saafiyya she was helping me to correct the mistakes that I would make haha I thought to myself. Once we finished with the board I then made a suggestion to Saafiyya to have a ride in a park and that I would go and get my skateboard and maybe a duel and she looked at me and jumped for joy and pulled me in for a hug. I then responded with saying I love you but when I said that my whole body felt uncomfortable and Saafiyya noticed that and she then pulled my face towards hers and she then said: "It is ok that you are nervous." I was so pleased that she was so understanding of me and that she actually like me I thought to myself. Then when we got my skateboard we then headed out to the skate park.

Akiza POV

I was so pleased that he said yes and I was so pleased that this date is going well. We were finished with the clothes shop it looked like yashida was trying to be happy but it didn't seem to work on me and I saw that he didn't want to be in the clothes shop any longer. So we then went to the cinemas and we watched stuff with romance in it of course since we are on a date. Then once we got outside we were laughing at each other's jokes and we were having so much fun I was having a wonderful time with yashida my heart felt content and happy and so did I. But then we heard a noise and we thought that Rua and Saafiyya was in trouble but we then went towards the sound but we not saw them in trouble we saw them having fun in the skate park and decided to just see them having fun and then I said to yashida "I love you, you know that?" And he turned to me and nodded and I was smiling and then I put my head on his shoulder and he put his hand around my shoulder.

Once we had enough of watching them playing we then went towards them and said if they had fun then we headed back to see if ruka is in and thank her all for this effort.

Rua POV

Once we were back we should thank my sister and Saafiyya nodded in agreement once we were in we were trying to find Ruka all of us were but we didn't see her maybe she was having her own reward for this double date so we all relaxed and it was in the middle of the night past my bedtime but I don't care it was only for this one magnificent night. We were then getting ready on going out for tea me and yashida were wearing almost the same thing whilst the girls were in a much more diverse clothes I then said to yashida "why do girls always are picky on their clothes?" And yashida just shrugged and we then continued with this date. 


	14. Chapter 14 Where's Ruka ?

Yashida POV

Today seemed a bit off Ruka hasn't come back and I am worried just like Akiza and Rua. We didn't see her come back after our dates so I am a bit worried but I hope she comes back here. Then I heard a phone ring and when I picked it up it was a person saying about Ruka and I was demanding where was she but by me saying it was drawing attention to Rua, Akiza and Saafiyya and the Akiza just grabbed the phone and she tried to get something out of him but it was no use and the person who was talking just ended the call and then we decided to go and look for her everywhere.

When we were out there everyone was looking everywhere from pubs to stores to the abandoned building, of course, but she was nowhere but then we heard a public phone ring and I walked to the phone being cautious of the surrounding just in case I would be jumped and went to the phone.

Akiza POV

I was worried in case something bad might happen to Ruka and whilst I was running I was shouting Ruka out loud so that everyone can hear and whilst I was running I saw a figure from one of the buildings I was wondering if it was one of the evil people so I demanded to the person to reveal himself and once he did it no problem he then said "so what has happened to yashida?" I then questioned him about that name how does he know it I thought to myself then he didn't say anything then we saw a beam coming from a building. Then the random person said "They're here and I was wondering who is he saying by them. He smiled and went towards the finishing light and I was following him hoping I can see if he knows where Ruka is.

Once we eventually got there I saw two people fighting each other and then I saw the cloaked man gone down there to break up the fight. I was wondering what is going on but in order to do that I need to break it up by using my monsters so I summoned, of course, black rose dragon and they all laughed until I then use the dragon to attack bursting them up into flames almost then they realised that I was a psychic duelist and put their hands up.

Yashida POV

I was looking at the blue light and I thought about where did I see that before and I realised and so I said to Rua and Saafiyya to follow me and they did.

Once I was there I saw Akiza and it was them my friends and I smiled and waved and the seemed to be stone frozen I was wondering why and I looked above and saw it was Akiza dragon and I shouted at Akiza and said that they are my friends. Then looked at me and looked back at them and de summoned the dragon and put it back in her deck then my friends came running towards me and gone behind me in fear from her I then said that she is fine she won't hurt you. They looked unsure about that then once I turned around she was walking towards me and then apologised to me I was wondering why but then she said to them do you accept my apology and they just nodded didn't even speak. And once we had finished that we were introducing each other then Akiza looked at me and said: "why didn't you say that they would be coming here?" I then just said "I didn't know that they would all come here? I didn't even know that anyone would of come?" Then she looked back at them and she looked angry I wonder why I know we need to get Ruka and that reminded me and I immediately said to every that we need to find Ruka and all four of them just looked confused and I thought to myself oh right they don't know who she looks like I then just said the four to just follow me. We then continued with the search for Ruka. But then we saw a place that seemed to be abandoned but it had a lot of people here and that got me suspicious and we then gone into this place and people were all around and then I saw a person who I remember from Egypt but it couldn't be and I saw everyone grouping around our group and then he revealed himself and it was him the person who had the beetle mark it was my brothers friend.

Then suddenly we were hearing sirens coming to the place and I looked behind me and I saw Akiza had her phone up to her ear and she was smiling and I then understood on what she was doing then they all tried to flee and went out the windows and doors but they were all cornered but then I saw the cloaked person brought out a card and then there was a bright light and then he disappeared then once all of the police were here I then went towards Akiza and the others whilst all of them were getting arrested and we went to try and find Ruka but then I heard a racket near a stall in a toilets then I found Ruka she was locked in then once I had gotten her out she then went towards me and hugged me as tight as possible as we headed out I saw my friends Akiza and Rua. Rua went to Ruka and I went to Akiza and hugged her and said thank you and then I saw my friends look at me and they looked like they had an expression that was telling me that they were saying seriously you two? And i laughed and nodded seriously and they got what I was saying. 


	15. Chapter 15 Friends?

Akiza POV

I was looking at yashida's friend and they seem a bit of a goofy crew but I like them as I was watching them crowded yashida and were teasing him I was just standing in the distance smirking just so he can see it. They were definitely pleased to see him

Yashida POV

Hey, friends, I thought yous were going back to your home's then one of them said: "yeah but we wanted to see where you were going you didn't say anything when we all left." I then said the reason why and they were sorry they had said that because I was going to attend my brothers funeral. Then I was saying about where they were going and one of them said about heading to duel academy then the second one said that they was going to go to somewhere called Den City and the third one said that he was going to a place called Paradise City and the fourth one said that he was going to a place called Heartland City they are going to their schools for the first time. And they were saying that they are staying here for a week and head out and go back to their places because it is nearly the end of their holiday as well so I was mad that they had a week extra so mad that it kinda of shown on my face and they laughed and then Akiza came over and hugged me from behind and saying are you ok and I turned and nodded and they dragged me to the group and whispered to me to say if she was my girlfriend and she was suspicious and I nodded and they were surprised and then suddenly I was dragged back out by Akiza furious at them for dragging me in there in the first place. And there was going to be another fight going to happen if I don't sort this out soon so I want to Akiza and tried to calm her down and it was successful and they stopped almost immediately when all of them saw how mad she was and Ruka and Rua said to not make Akiza mad.

And then they were being greeted to Ruka, Rua and Saafiyya and and then we went to the apartment and all of them were surprised by seeing it and then we all sat down and we decided to just have a relaxing day after we rescued Ruka and they all were questioning on who were those guys were and why did they want Ruka and I explained on what was happening with Rua and me. And I also explained that I was called a signer but I was in Egypt at the time so I didn't really understood on what any of it meant but then once I saw Ruka and Akiza's mark I understand that they were signers to. And then they were annoying me and Akiza noticed that and then excluded one of my friends and I looked to what she was doing and she said: "If you try and make him embarrassed about us being together then I will summon my dragon understand!"

When we were walking back to the apartment I was going to say about having my friends duel Akiza and Ruka. And they seemed to like the idea but they do not know what is going to happen. When we were at the place I just looked at Akiza and Rua with there similar duel disks and then I looked at my friends one and saw one that was a compact version of the duel disk and this one had a holographic blade sort of duel disk and the other one had an ear piece that had glass on one eye and the same sort of duel disk as theres but only had a slimmer version of the blade and the other one only had a base of a duel disk not the blade end of it and Akiza, Rua and even Ruka looked confused and then they said "what are they?" And they said it is a duel disk and one of them looked at me and said: "that I had made them and taught them on how to use them and their way of summoning." And Rua, Ruka and Akiza all looked to me and I knew what they are saying special type of summoning what special type of summoning then I just smiled and was looking at them and they both looked at each other and I saw them play and I was watching intently.

Akiza POV

What sort of special summoning and I looked at his friend and all of them were looking down at their cards making a sort of plan and and I looked at yashida and he was looking like he was up to something and I was wondering on what he was up to.

I had my lp down to 2200 and Rua's down to 400 and they had three monsters that were summoned in a different way, not the way that I was aware of and if yashida made the duel disk and even taught them I am wandering what knowledge does he have of the dueling world he has seen more than just Egypt has he seen more people with special ways of summoning.

Once we had finished Rua and Ruka came over to yashida and then said about teaching them how to do those special summonings and wondering if they could have those devices aswell and then I came over and said it aswell in amazement and then I looked at them who were dusting of the burns and ashes that they got inflicted during the battle and they went to him and discussed what was needed to improve on the duel disk and then I said nervously "umm how did you know to build them ?" He then looked at me and said "I don't know I always observe and re build the things I see." 


	16. Chapter 16 Xyz, fusion, pendulum and syn

Yashida POV

It was the next morning and I was looking out the windows trying to distract the noise that was coming from the inside of Rua and Ruka annoying each other and my friends bullying one another then I saw Akiza looking at me and seen that I was annoyed and she then went next to me and said "why don't we learn about those summonings?" And I smiled and looked at her and we went outside and St down to then talk about the different types of summonings I then said about the xyz summoning that in ordered to summon that you need to do it in the Main Phase, the turn player can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from their Extra Deck by vertically stacking from their field, two or more face-up monsters with the same Level as the Xyz Monster's Rank, that are listed on it as Xyz Materials. After that, the player Summons the Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position by placing it on top of the stacked Xyz Materials in an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone. And then I said about the fusion summoning that in order to do that you need to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck by activating a card or effect that performs a Fusion Summon. When that effect resolves, the player uses appropriate Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster by moving them from some location(s) to another location, as specified by the effect performing the Fusion Summon (usually sending them to the Graveyard or banishing them). After that, the player Summons the Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck to an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone in face-up Attack or Defense Position. And for the final one with the pendulum summoning you need to Once per turn, during the Main Phase, if the turn player has a card with a Pendulum Scale in each of their two Pendulum Zones (for a total of 2 cards), that player can Pendulum Summon any number of monsters from their hand, and/or any number of face-up Pendulum Monsters in their Extra Deck, whose individual Levels or Ranks[4] are exclusively between the Pendulum Scales of the cards in their Pendulum Zones (i.e. monsters whose individual Levels/Ranks are between the Pendulum Scales and not the same as the Pendulum Scales' values).  
As per New Master Rule, monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (including Pendulum Monster(s) that are face-up in the Extra Deck) must be Summoned to an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone. Monsters that are Pendulum Summoned from the hand are Summoned to Main Monster Zones Because of the restriction on Levels and Ranks, no monsters can be Pendulum Summoned if the cards in the Pendulum Zones have Pendulum Scales that are differ by one or less (i.e. 4 and 4, 3 and 4, or 4 and 3). However, this has no impact on the usage of Pendulum Effects.  
A Pendulum Summon is a type of built-in Special Summon, so it can be negated by cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh"; however, if more than 1 monster would be Pendulum Summoned at the same time, cards like "Black Horn of Heaven" (which specify they can only be activated when exactly 1 monster would be Summoned) cannot be activated. Pendulum Summoning is unrelated to the effects of the Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones, so can be performed even if their effects are negated Akiza looked so confused and she looked at me blanked and I just laughed and said: "don't worry I will make it more simpler for you if we duelled."

Rua POV

Yashida is so cool I said to Ruka about how he was able to make all of the duelling disks and the way that he summoned I wonder where he was travelling to before coming here. And then I looked at my sister who was in her own world and I tried to snap her out of it and her response she hit me over the head in annoyance. and Ruka looked at yashida and said "yeah I wonder where he used to go? I mean that he had come to this school so I wonder where he used to go." and I then saw yashida's friends and was looking at yashida's duel and I said to them "Hey, how did yashida know all of these different summonings?" and he then looked down and said "I have no idea how as well he kind of just gone to the different islands and looking at the different types of summonings and learned by himself on how he himself can do it and gone and bought cards and in the end he taught us and we are grateful for that." and I looked back at yashida and said he has done that to his friends maybe he can definitely teach me now as my eyes shined with envy and every one was looking at me weirdly and i looked up and laughed nervously. and then i looked at the battle was continuing.

Akiza POV

After the battle with the different types of summoning and yashida gave me a thumbs up if i understood that and i nodded smiling and as i looked to rua he was smiling and staring directly at yashida and i believe that he wants to learn as well be me, yashida and the rest of his friends have gotten used to the pain of the dueling but rua only dueled once with yashida and it didn't go well. So I am wondering how is he going to duel him unless as I looked to yashida's friends and thought why don't they teach him all of the different summoning methods? That's maybe a thought. 


	17. Chapter 17 Yuya?

Yashida POV

Once we finished with today's lesson we then had a massive break me and Akiza were tired to the point were you can see drips of sweat on our hair and we saw Rua, Ruka, Saafiyya and my friends were looking at us and then my friends came over and said have you had enough of dueling now I then laughed and said no we are just having a rest and looked in disbelief and I then said but I think we are and we then started on lying down and then I heard Ruka saying that she was going for a walk and I thought it was a good idea for doing that. I then went to Akiza and motivate her to go and have a walk with me and she was rolling her eyes and was saying that I am energetic.

Once we were outside and walking about I was checking the duelling cards and whilst Akiza was checking the clothes and we were always splitting up because we have different interest. Then I heard someone running as I turned I saw a kid who seems to be a young teenage boy with crimson eyes, and dual-coloured green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head and he wears his good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. And he was also wearing wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red-lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. I was wondering who is this kid and I had fallen and I crashed down on a bench.

Akiza POV

Me and Ruka came running into the park to see what the commotion is and I saw yashida in a bench and Rua chasing this strange person I came rushing to yashida and Ruka chase her brother down then I saw two others running down where Rua was heading they looked like security but something was a bit off about these sort of security guys once I got yashida out of the bench and we went towards the place where Rua was and we then saw the guy and the two security guys surrounding Rua, Ruka and the guy. He then saw me and then the security guy had got a bit closer and then he gone over the wall and we then went around and went to get him away from security so what we did was I was to summon dark rose dragon and corner the security and yashida then chased after this guy with my friends to try and find where he is hiding.

Yashida POV

When he stopped I then said who are you he then said in a rushed voice I can't say anything I need to get out of here I then went and grabbed his hand and said come on as we ran down to my place as I looked up I saw Akiza with the black rose dragon I then grabbed on it and we then went back to my place. Once we were there I then demanded to know who was he being chased by and he just said "he didn't know I just was walking and I saw two suspicious figures and then I when I saw them they just ran towards me. And sorry for pushing." I then saw him looked down and then I said it is alright then I saw my friends barged in and gone up to him and said: "why were they chasing you?" I then stopped him and said, "he doesn't know." Then my friends had to take a breather and then Ruka and Rua came in and Rua said: "where is he?" Then he saw him I then said that he said sorry and then his eyes widen and said: "where is Yuzu?" Then I looked confused and said, "who is Yuzu?" And he then explained that she was with him but got lost when he was running I then said that we would go and get her so me and Akiza went to find her and I heard him say something about pink hair?

We then gone out and split up she summoned black rose dragon and I summoned the winged dragon of Ra to help us get an areal view of where she was I mean it was kind of easy all we need to find is a girl who has pink hair well that is going to be easy I thought to myself. Then just by chance, I saw a girl who was caused by the exact same people she has blue eyes and dark pink midback-length hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. And so I went down to try and get her and she was running into the park an not a lot of people were there so it was a perfect time for me to rescue her as I went down they saw me but then dodged the winged dragon of Ra I then jumped off the dragon as there was a ledge I then held her hand I then ran and jumped from the ledge and landed on the dragon and with the girl screaming I tried to ignore it and I then grabbed my phone and told Akiza to meet back at my place and she then said "who are you?" I didn't say anything until we are back.

Once we landed she quickly got off the dragon and Akiza shouted to her wait as she was running she then ran into one of my friend and she stumbled and she then looked at each other for a very long time I then looked at the other person and he was shouting Yuzu and she looked at him and they both hugged and then he looked to me and said thanks and then I said what is your name and he said my name is Yuya 


	18. Chapter 18 Entertainment duel

Akiza POV

As I saw them both hugging each other I then went to yashida and we then gives each other a high five and then we went towards them and we just looked at each other and then said to both of them "so why are you hear then?" And then they explained that they were from paradise prep school and we go to a dueling school called you show duel school and then I was looking at them in an odd expression and we then just shrugged it off and one of my friends came over to Yuzu and said "is that where they teach people for entertainment dueling?" And me and yashida looked at each other and we both said to each other with are minds thinking entertainment duelling what is that as we looked at Yuya and he nodded and I said: "is that I type of duelling style?" And he nodded aswell and Yuzu said "that there are as well a new sort of field card in place where we can have these things called action cards. Why did you ask?" And the friend that said it said: "it is because I am going to that school." As yashida looked at him and was almost bursting out with laughter and then got suddenly struck in the head with his fist as he was laying down in pain he then said it isn't funny.

Yashida POV

I suddenly realised that I did make a huge mistake by embarrassing him like that but then I saw him looking at Yuzu and I know what I am seeing are they both in love I didn't want to say anything but then I just did and then Yuzu came over and she gave me a wack with what seemed to be a paper fan at the back of the head and when I looked up I saw her face blush and I thought to myself nailed it they are in love and she then said sorry and I said no it is alright and I then stood up and gone towards Akiza and I saw Ruka and Rua beside her and then Yuzu looked at us and gone towards us and looked at the children and she said "are these your children they are adorable." As me and Akiza blushed and said they aren't as she looked up in surprise as she then blushed and said sorry again and I said to Akiza should we search and destroy the dark ancient signers and the newcomers looked at each other and then said to me "dark ancient signers?" And I nodded and said that the people who were trying to catch you may of being the people aswell from the ancient dark singers. And then as we were saying that we saw smoke coming from one of the buildings and I was wondering to myself what were they doing then I was wondering where was Saafiyya I didn't see her when we had got back and then I checked to see if my god card was there and it was missing and when I said to rua to see if he had his and he was checking in his pockets but didn't find anything but then I thought of the unbelievable has Saafiyya actually stole them and is she one of them.

As we were running towards the place with the smoke we saw a sort of ritual and we then saw Saafiyya but she looked like she was in a trance and I thought to myself does she know what she is doing and everyone was shocked and Rua then was in an enraged state couldn't believe that this had happened. As we were trying to get down there to get a better look we were ambushed and we were then brought to the people who were at a sort of enchanting table with people chanting to the enchanting table and we were then without even saying anything were put into a cage but we haven't had out duel disks and decks disconviscate and we were then hearing about a sacrifice and how that he would send them to an internal abyss of darkness as I didn't like the sound of that me, the newcomers and Akiza was trying to dig out an escape route and as we were doing that we heard a door open we were attempting to hide the hole so we had one of us to sit on the escape tunnel and then one of them demanded that all of us had to come.

Akiza POV

This was all so scary so I was holding on to yashida and trying not to let go for even a second then we were placed at a sort of shrine and as we saw there were three cards presumably our cards and as we saw it there was Saafiyya near by the shrine and then rua cane over to there and tried to make her snap out of it and then there were two people restraining him and as he was coming down here I saw tears in his eyes I felt sorry for him and I tried to shout why did she do this to us but she wasn't even looking at us but all I saw was a girl in a trance but since some of us were there near the alter some of them were still in the cage with there duel disk still on so I turned and faced them and secretly nodded and as they nodded i tried to make sure the enemy didn't notice and we were then asked to duel him which was awkward but then I was suppost to go up and face him all by myself and made yashida and Rua watch as this unfolded I was so nervous and had no idea what was going on I felt like I was about to cry. 


End file.
